Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Blue Orb Fragment Locations
DMC3 (blue fragment).jpg|Blue Orb Fragment. DMC3 Orb (blue).jpg|Blue Orb. This is a guide on where to find all the Blue Orb Fragments in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Mission 3 #13th Avenue (outside Love Planet). On the right side of the area. #Combat Adjudicator B Rank (Rebellion/Yamato). On the upper part of a building on the left side of 13th Avenue. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 1. Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 3.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 3 CA-Reb1.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Rebellion SM1.jpg|Secret Mission 1 Mission 4 #In Incandescent Space. Before going through the door, jump to the top of the pipes to find it. Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 4.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 4 Mission 5 #Combat Adjudicator A Rank (Cerberus/Beowulf). After the invisible bridge inside Endless Infernum. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 2. CA-Cerb1.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Cerberus SM2.jpg|Secret Mission 2 Mission 6 #Combat Adjudicator A Rank (Agni & Rudra/Force Edge). In the Dark Corridor. CA-A&R1.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Agni & Rudra Mission 7 #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 3. #In Pitch-Black Void area, on the highest-level arch nearest to the bottom of the staircase. Air Hike is helpful, but it can be claimed with just wall jumps. #Combat Adjudicator SSS Rank (Rebellion/Yamato). When you get to the Lift room (where you use the Orihalcon Fragment). SM3.jpg|Secret Mission 3 Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_7.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 7 CA-Reb2.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Rebellion Mission 8 #In the first area, on the bow deck of the ship directly above the entrance to Secret Mission 4.. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 4. #Combat Adjudicator SS Rank (Cerberus/Beowulf). In Leviathan's Intestines (after getting Ignis Fatuus), follow the second forking path to find it there. Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_8.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 8 SM4.jpg|Secret Mission 4 CA-Cerb2.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Cerberus Mission 9 #In the Subterranean Garden. In the alcove on top of the Divinity Statue. You need Air Hike and Trickster Lv.2 for Dante: jump up and then use Sky Star to get into the alcove. A trickier method is to use Air Hike followed by the Trickster Lv.1 Wall Hike and then use Nevan's Air Raid during the resulting flip to fly into the alcove. If you are playing as Vergil, Dark Slayer Lv.2 is needed. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 5. Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_9.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 9 SM5.jpg|Secret Mission 5 Mission 10 #Combat Adjudicator B Rank (Nevan/Yamato). Just outside the waterfall. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 6. CA-Nevan1.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Nevan SM6.jpg|Secret Mission 6 Mission 11 #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 7 (Air Hike is needed to reach it). #At the entrance of the Altar of Evil Pathway. Jump on the pipes next to the entrance. #Combat Adjudicator SS Rank (Agni & Rudra/Force Edge). In the first segment of the Temperance Wagon area. Under the stairs. SM7.jpg|Secret Mission 7 Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_11.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 11 CA-A&R2.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Agni & Rudra Mission 13 #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 8. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 9. #Combat Adjudicator SS Rank (Nevan/Yamato). Left side of the Obsidian Path. At the end of the passageway. SM8.jpg|Secret Mission 8 SM9.jpg|Secret Mission 9 CA-Nevan2.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Nevan Mission 14 #Combat Adjudicator C Rank (Beowulf/Force Edge). After getting the actual weapon (Beowulf only), you need to destroy it in front of the door to proceed with the game. #In Hell's Highway. After you get through the maze. CA-Beo1.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Beowulf Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_14.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 14 Mission 15 #When you're in the Top Subterria Lock area, make sure that you hit the tri-coloured wheel has it's green side facing down and proceed through the tri-coloured door. When you get to the Underground Arena (where you fought Geryon), drop to the bottom and go around the middle pillar to find it there, waiting for you. Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_15.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 15 Mission 16 #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 10. SM10.jpg|Secret Mission 10 Mission 17 #Combat Adjudicator SSS Rank (Beowulf/Force Edge). At the base of the God-Cube Chamber. #After the Firestorm Chamber, follow the path to where the lift was to find it there. #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 11. CA-Beo2.jpg|Combat Adjudicator for Beowulf Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_17.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 17 SM11.jpg|Secret Mission 11 Mission 18 #Obtained by beating Secret Mission 12. #In Lost Souls Nirvana, defeat all 9 bosses. SM12.jpg|Secret Mission 12 Blue_Orb_Fragment_in_Mission_18.jpg|Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 18 See also *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Devil May Cry 3